Back in Asia
by IceyPassion
Summary: Even though Hong Kong is back in Asia with his family, he doesn't quite feel quite at home... Rated T just in case.


**Author's Note: **Haha, I haven't written fanfiction for Hetalia in a while... And I'm on a new account, so...

Take note, an OC (Cambodia) will be here, but not as an important role... If you don't like OCs, then don't read. And no, I don't consider Mongolia an OC; he has appeared in the manga (maybe) and in one of Himaruya's sketches. ^.^" Anyway, enjoy~!

Hetalia does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>There was nothing on his plate, but he didn't tear his gaze away from it. It saved him from another awkward conversation, saved him from seeing another forced smile. They maybe his family, but he had become a foreigner.<p>

It had only been a mere week since Hong Kong returned from England, and he thought, arriving back at Asia, everything would be the same. The same as it was in his childhood. Watching Mongolia and Taiwan defy all of China's commands, and occasionally joined in with them, just to see China storm away in frustration, to the delight of practically everyone. Sitting quietly between Tibet and Japan, as the older two read, drew, or debated about things in a strangely tranquil manner. Playing childish games with the Koreas, to keep them busy, and to watch the grins spread across their faces, as the games went on. Fighting with Singapore, as they were apparently 'rivals'.

How naïve of him to think like that. It would never be like that again. They've all grown up.

"And I've grown apart," Hong thought dejectedly. It was a painful truth. He couldn't casually strike up a conversation with people that he hadn't seen in decades; he just wasn't that type of guy. He could feel the gulf between him and his family, and he knew that they were feeling it too. Short glances away from his plate were all he needed to confirm that. They were all talking, arguing, and laughing among themselves. They seemed completely happy with just each other's company. He was just an intruder.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He quietly mumbled something, and excused himself from the table, plate in hand. He didn't think anyone noticed. As he walked away, they were still chattering away. He pushed open the door, into the kitchen.

When he was finally by himself, Hong resisted the urge to throw the plate and watch it shatter into a million tiny pieces, then step on them to they would be reduced to dust. Instead, he set it into the sink, and sighed.

"What am I doing here?" he whispered to himself, leaning forward, both hands grasping the edge of the sink. "I don't belong here…"

He didn't quite notice the kitchen doors open, nor did he notice anyone slip into the kitchen…

"Your breasts belong to me, da-ze!" abruptly squealed an overexcited voice. And Hong found his chest being groped. He was pretty much too stunned to do anything at first.

"… South Korea," said Hong in a dangerously low voice. "Let go." Strangely enough, the Korean obeyed. Hong turned around to glare at the younger, who was grinning brightly at him. He noticed that there were two others a bit further behind Korea; Thailand, who was chuckling softly, and Cambodia, who looked completely distressed.

"Korea!" wailed Cambodia. "Was that necessary?"

"Well, China said we should try to cheer Hong up!"

"He asked us to see if Hong was okay! Not rape him! And how does that cheer anyone up?"

"It cheers me up all the time, da-ze! Oh wait, maybe kimchi will cheer you up, Hong? Because kimchi always cheers me up! So do you want kimchi? Do you?"

Thailand smiled kindly and placed a hand on Cambodia's shoulder, as the nation looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Don't worry about it, Cambi. You know Korea's still… um… growing up," he said, sounding amused, before turning to Hong. "But yes, we came to ask you if you're alright, Hong."

"…I'm fine," said Hong curtly. "Go back to the dining room; I only need to wash up." The room went silent. He really hated this, this awkward silence. They probably were going to nod, and flash him a fake smile, and leave so he'll be-

"You're a terrible liar, da-ze."

Hong blinked, almost showing surprise. "… What?"

The Korean still smiled at him. "I said you're a terrible liar! I mean, sure, I haven't talked to you or seen you in a while, but I can still tell when you're troubled, da-ze!"

"You may not think it," put in Thailand, "but when you came back, everyone was overjoyed."

"Some of us didn't think we'd ever get our brother back," admitted Cambodia shyly.

"Not me!" exclaimed Korea. "I knew Hong would come back da-ze!"

His three brothers told him what everyone had said about having him back, beaming at him all the while. Even Singapore had said she had missed him, though she hastily added that it was only because there was a lack of competition for her when he was gone. His brothers said that everyone had been scared to talk to him, in case he had changed…

The whole time they spoke, Hong was silent. He was internally overcome with emotion. They really missed him…? Everyone had missed him as much as he had missed them…? It was almost too hard to remain stoic, he had to blink back tears, and bite back a smile. Finally, he couldn't help a wide genuine smile, when Korea enveloped him in a hug, and said,

"You're home, da-ze! Welcome home, Hong Kong!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>... T-That was kinda lame... Well, I hope you enjoyed it~ ^.^"


End file.
